


maybe all you need is a little tenderness

by imaginejolls



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, i don't even know when this is set besides a vague Some time in early S3, idk y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: Sara and Zari pointedly do not talk.





	maybe all you need is a little tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> me, pulling open the trap door leading to Rarepair Hell: welcome to my office

Sara finds her brooding in the kitchen. (Zari will deny this vehemently; she does not brood.) She’s sitting on top of the counter, legs crossed, holding a bowl of cereal. She’s wearing a t-shirt two sizes too big and her hair is up in a messy bun. It’s a good look. She’s staring off into the middle distance, absent-mindedly holding a spoon to her mouth.

“Hey there,” Sara greets her softly.

Zari starts, almost spilling her cereal, and blinks her eyes back into focus before looking at Sara. “Hey.”

“What are you doing here?”

Zari shrugs, shoving a spoonful into her mouth. There’s a pause. “Just thinking.”

“I can leave you to it if you need me to,” Sara says, gentle, ready to turn around and go back to her room.

“No, it’s fine. Stay.”

She is looking at Sara with her beautiful eyes, so dark and earnest now, and Sara can see in them all the emotions that Zari is trying to hide. She smiles at Zari and sits next to her on the counter, feet dangling above the floor. There’s a couple minutes of silence. Then,

“Can we not talk about it?” Zari asks, shooting a sideways glance at Sara.

“I didn’t come here to talk to you about anything.”

Zari narrows her eyes.

Sara chuckles. “Okay, maybe I did come here to talk about… what’s your favourite kind of cereal.”

“Good save.”

“Thank you!”

They laugh, and Zari realizes she really missed this. She missed normalcy. Being able to just _be_ and not think about how is she going to survive the next day. She missed intimacy. Sara is sitting close, so close that Zari can feel her body heat. And it’s just- it’s nice, is all. She missed having friends.

“I’d ask what’s on your mind right now, but you said you didn’t wanna talk,” Sara teases, smiling. Was she always sitting this close? Zari can’t tell.

“No,” Zari sighs. She leans in and kisses Sara.

In hindsight, that was a terrible idea. Remarkably stupid, if Zari says so herself. What was she thinking? Why _wasn’t_ she thinking? She was just thinking about how she missed having friends, but this is not what friends do! And then... then she feels Sara’s hand on her cheek and Sara is kissing back and it’s all a little too much.

Zari pulls away, horrified with herself. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

Sara looks up at her slowly. “I get it. It’s okay. We can just - not talk, if that’s what you want.”

And then Sara kisses her again. It’s a lot to take in.

It only takes a while before Zari grows desperate. She’s holding onto Sara as if she was holding onto dear life. Sara kisses with the same fervor she kick ass with. Zari kind of loves it.

When they break off, Sara asks “Do you want to-?” and Zari breathes a hurried “yes!” and that’s just it.

 

They end up in Zari’s room, kissing some more until it’s not enough. Zari falls into the bed and Sara shortly follows. She’s smiling down on Zari and taking off her T-shirt. Not to fall behind, Zari tugs on Sara’s top and it goes up and over her head in an instant. There’s more kissing.

When Zari tangles her fingers in Sara’s soft hair, she thinks _wow. this is going to be awkward afterwards_. But then Sara bites down on her lip as she also presses a thigh into Zari’s crotch, and there are no more thoughts after that.

 

It’s truly great. Sara’s body is lean and warm, and Zari is tracing her fingers up over her abs and _holy shit_. Those are really good muscles. And then she wanders upwards and those are really good boobs, too. Zari gets rid of the sports bra Sara is wearing so she can better paw at her chest. She strokes a thumb over Sara’s nipple, and Sara sighs into her ear, then ducks her head further down so she can mouth at Zari’s neck. Zari moans softly when Sara bites down on her flesh, sucking it into her mouth, then lapping her tongue over it.

“You probably shouldn’t…” Zari gasps. Sara is rolling her hips, pressing her thigh against Zari in a smooth rhythm. What was she saying?

“No marks, I figured,” Sara says into Zari’s collarbone.

“Thanks,” Zari mutters, her eyes closed and her own hips moving against the motions of Sara. She needs to get out of these pants right now immediately. So she tries to shimmy out of them, but there’s Sara’s leg in the way and actually all of Sara kind of in the way, so it’s awkward. And Sara just chuckles and helps her take off her pants before taking off her own, and Zari is a little embarrassed but she’s smiling anyway.

“You sure you wanna do this?” Sara asks, her face very serious. She’s naked and kneeling above Zari and it’s all very good. Zari trusts her. She trusts that Sara will take care of her and that she won’t make it awkward.

“Yeah,” she says, nodding. “Fuck me.”

Sara smirks. She sweeps her hair to fall over a shoulder before leaning back down, all the while looking at Zari _like that_. Like she’s going to eat her alive. (Oh fuck, can Sara eat her out?) Sara looks like she’s waiting for something, her expression smug and cocky. Zari knows exactly what she wants to hear.

“Fuck me, please.”

Sara smiles and then she’s kissing Zari again, her body fully on top of Zari’s now. Zari feels safe like this, comfortable. She feels Sara’s hand caressing her shoulder, the side of her breast, waist, hip… Zari holds her breath in anticipation, but Sara continues her slow exploratory journey further down, until her hand curls around the underside of Zari’s thigh. Sara is lying on top of her, the upper part of her leg directly pressing against Zari’s mound. She pushes Zari’s thigh up and into the mattress, opening her up, and then she grinds into her. Zari’s eyes roll back into her head and she moans a surprised “oh!”

She takes three of Sara’s fingers, eyebrows screwed together, mouth open, but staying quiet. She digs her nails into Sara’s shoulder blade, and Sara gasps “more” so Zari drags her nails down Sara’s back. Sara rewards her with the most obscene moan that Zari has ever heard.

After Zari comes, Sara puts the slick-wet fingers in her mouth and sucks on them. It’s dirty and hot and Zari feels a throb low in her stomach. She’s definitely bothered. (And also much calmer, now that she got her brain fucked out of her body.)

“Sit on my face,” is what she says when she can create a coherent sentence again.

“Wow,” says Sara.

And then she does, and it is truly spectacular. It’s not like Zari ever imagined doing this (okay, maybe she did, but it was more hate-fuck-y than this), but it is better than she ever could imagine. Sara doesn’t stay still for a moment, rolling her hips and essentially fucking herself on Zari’s tongue. When her orgasm approaches, her thighs start to tremble on either side of Zari’s head.

 

After, Sara is picking up her clothes off the floor. Zari is sitting on the bed, crossed legged, wearing her huge T-shirt. Her hair is loose now, having come undone somewhere in the process.

“Anyway,” Sara says after she wiggles her jeans back on, “I better go. I got a ship to run.”

She looks at Zari with such tenderness that Zari almost can’t take it. She nods absently.

“Yeah.”

Sara gives her a gentle smile and turns to walk away.

“Thank you.”

Sara looks at Zari over her shoulder.

“For not talking about it.” Zari smiles at her little joke.

Sara gives her a playful wink and leaves the room with a smile on her face.

Zari flops on her back in the bed that smells like sweat and sex, and she wonders what exactly did she accomplish by this whole thing. She stares at the ceiling in silence for a couple of minutes. She isn’t sure, but she knows that she is feeling better now. Maybe that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway i don't even know, i just had a sudden thought "what if Sara and Zari hooked up before Ava really came into the picture" and it was all downhill from there.


End file.
